At the end of the day
by naranari II
Summary: Tapi melihat senyummu yang bahagia itu, aku tau. Aku juga harus tersenyum seperti itu - Yoongi. Aku tau kamu melihatku. Saat ini aku tersenyum bahagia - Jimin. [BTS. Jimin x Yoongi. Minyoon]


At The End of The Day

Jimin x Yoongi

Drama. Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

.

Direkomendasikan untuk membaca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu:

Harry Styles – Sign of the Time

GDragon – Untitled 2014

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah menangis selama dua jam di sana. Matanya membengkak dan dia merasa sangat pusing. Yoongi menangis sendirian, tidak ada siapa-siapa bahkan setitik cahaya tidak menemaninya. Kamar itu sepi dengan tangisan Yoongi sebagai musik pengantarnya. Dia menatap kotak berukuran sedang diujung kakinya yang berwarna cokelat. Kotak itu sudah ada di sana tiga hari lamanya. Dan selama tiga hari itu Yoongi takut untuk menyentuh kotak itu. tapi, hari ini dia harus membuka isi dari kotaknya. Yoongi menghapus airmata yang terus saja mengalir dari mata kecilnya. Membersit sedikit dan tangannya menyentuk kotak cokelat dingin itu.

Yoongi tidak bisa melihat isinya karena kegelapan yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Tapi tangannya menyentuh permukaan isi kotak itu. Seperti bahan baju; kemeja lebih tepatnya. Akhirnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Yoongi bangkit. Berjalan terhuyung menuju pinggir kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Cahaya yang datang mendadak langsung menyerbu retinanya, membuat mata Yoongi sedikit perih. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada, ia berjalan lagi menuju kotak tadi.

Benar apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Sebuah setelan kemeja dengan jas dan celana bahannya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya, mengambil kotak itu dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Ada sepucuk surat di antara lipatan kemeja. Yoongi mengambil dan membuka surat kecil itu.

' _Pakailah ini dan temui aku di tempat ini. Tiga hari dari sekarang_ '

Itu artinya Yoongi harus memakai setelan jas hari ini dan menemui _nya_ di tempat biasa. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum Yoongi bertemu dia. Yoongi harus siap-siap dan merapihkan penampilannya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memesan sebuah restoran yang berada di lantai paling atas disebuah hotel ternama. Malam ini dia berjanji akan bertemu Yoongi, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ah, sepuluh menit lagi. Jimin melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Jimin memesan seluruh restoran hingga tiga jam kedepan. Dia sungguh gugup sekarang.

Seorang kepala pelayan restoran berdiri di depan Jimin dan menunduk sedikit. "Tuan Park, Tuan Min sudah datang." Lapornya. Jimin mengangguk, dia berbalik dan menemukan Yoongi yang cantik dalam balutan jas indah. Sederhana tapi memesona. Dengan senyum dibibir, Jimin menjemput Yoongi.

"Selamat datang," kata Jimin sambil mengambil tangan kanan Yoongi dan menciumnya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kamu sudah menunggu lama?" Yoongi bertanya. "Tidak juga. Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan menu spesial."

Mereka berdua menempati meja di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ruangan sengaja dibuat agak redup dengan cahaya lilin kecil agar menambah kesan intim dan romantis. Yoongi menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Restoran ini memang yang terbaik di Seoul dan Jimin membuatnya semakin keren.

"Kamu suka?" Jimin mengembalikan perhatian Yoongi, tangannya sudah mengenggam tangan Yoongi. "Aku suka sekali." Senyuman Yoongi dan genggaman tangan mereka yang mengerat. Setelah itu kepala koki di sana datang dengan beberapa pelayan yang membawakan menu mereka. Setelah menjelaskan menunya, kepala koki dan pelayannya undur diri.

"Kamu menyiapkan semua? Semuanya?" tanya Yoongi dengan takjub.

Jimin mengangguk bangga, "Yang terbaik untukmu."

Mereka menyantap makan malam dengan taat. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Atau membuka pembicaraan. Terlalu menikmati hidangan yang lezat, sebenarnya mereka hanya menikmati waktu yang ada.

Ditutup dengan _dessert_ es krim kue, mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya. "Sebentar," Jimin memajukan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh ujung bibir Yoongi. "Ada sisa es krim," katanya, "Kebiasaan."

"Maaf. Kamu tau aku kan?"

Mereka tertawa, dengan kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Mereka tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Selalu ada kebahagiaan, kasih sayang dan cinta yang terpancar. Tidak ada waktu yang mereka lewatkan tanpa cinta dan sekarang semuanya seperti memudar. Yoongi dan Jimin masih mempunyai cinta tapi mereka menahannya. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Mau berdansa?" Jimin mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Yoongi. "Memangnya kamu bisa dansa?" Yoongi mengikuti Jimin menuju pinggir ruangan dekat jendela. Secara natural tangan Yoongi berlabuh dipinggang Jimin. "Hanya berpelukan dan bergoyang sedikit, tidak susah."

Yoongi mendengus kemudian tersenyum. Saat Tangan Jimin memeluk pinggangnya, Yoongi otomatis menaruh lengannya dipundak Jimin. Instrumen piano terdengar dan tubuh mereka bergerak pelan. Diantara cahaya redup ini, Jimin dapat melihat pancaran dari wajah Yoongi. Wajah yang selalu disinari dengan senyuman manis. Mata kecilnya yang berbinar penuh cinta. Jimin tidak pernah _sejatuh_ ini dengan seseorang selain Yoongi.

" _You look pretty good down here_."* Jimin memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dengan seksama. Dilihat seperti itu oleh Jimin malah membuat Yoongi menangis. Airmata Yoongi dengan tidak tau malu luruh begitu saja. " _But, you ain't really good_."*

Yoongi semakin terisak dipelukan Jimin. Pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata yang tidak mau berhenti. Sudah waktunya kah? Apa harus sekarang waktunya?

"Yoongi, sudah waktunya." Jimin berkata sangat lembut. Tetapi dipendengaran Yoongi ini seperti berita kematian. "Kita sudah begini sebelumnya. Kita selalu terjebak dan lari dari masalah, dari kesulitan. Kita tidak pernah belajar." Yoongi semakin menangis, menundukkan kepala dan mencengkram pundak Jimin. Meluapkan semua kemarahan dan sakit hati. Karena selama ini cinta Yoongi kepada Jimin hanya kepahitan, sakit hati dan penghinaan. Yoongi mencintai Jimin dengan segenap jiwa dan dia tidak meragukan cinta Jimin kepadanya. Cinta mereka tidak salah, _mereka_ lah yang salah.

Jimin merasakan hantaman besar didadanya melihat Yoongi yang sangat rapuh. Tangisan pria itu menandakan kehancurannya. Yoongi menangis didepannya dan Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghapus airmatanya. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini?

"Min Yoongi." Panggilan Jimin tidak juga menghentikan tangisan Yoongi. "Mereka bilang padaku, kalau _akhir_ sudah dekat. Kita—kau mau pergi dari sini?" Yoongi menggeleng dengan kencang, terisak dan membersit. "Aku, kamu—kita tau, kita harus pergi dari sini. Walaupun kamu, aku—kita tidak mau pergi."

Jimin ingin melihat wajah cantik Yoongi yang dihiasi airmata. Selalu, airmata selalu tumpah saat Yoongi bersamanya. Jimin tidak pernah melukai Yoongi, tapi cinta mereka yang melukainya.

Tangan Jimin berpindah dari pinggang Yoongi menuju pipinya. Dia menangkup pipi gembil itu tanpa ada niat untuk menghapus aliran airmata. "Kamu cantik. Min Yoongi akan selalu cantik." Yoongi terisak lagi, matanya ingin melihat wajah Park Jimin tapi terhalang oleh airmata.

"Ingat pesanku, Yoongi. Kebahagiaan itu diciptakan oleh dirimu sendiri. Cobalah untuk selalu bahagia apapun keadaannya. Meski aku tidak bisa lagi disampingmu, berbahagialah." Saat Jimin mengatakannya, suaranya serak. Dia tidak boleh menangis, atau dia akan kalah.

"Ingat. Berbahagialah." Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi, mengangguk ketika Yoongi juga mengangguk. "Besok kamu sudah bisa tersenyum. Tidak ada lagi Park Jimin yang membuat Min Yoongi menangis." Yoongi tersenyum, membersit lagi sebelum berkata, "Bukan kamu yang membuat aku menangis."

"Ah, iya." Jimin berekspresi seolah ia baru teringat sesuatu. "Aku ulangi. Tidak ada lagi ibu Park Jimin yang membuat Min Yoongi menangis." Setelah itu keduanya tertawa. Aneh, mereka merasakan kelegaan dalam hati, meski ini adalah sebuah perpisahan. Mereka masih bertatapan dengan jarak cukup dekat.

"Aku ingin menciummu, Yoongi."

"Sejak kapan kamu minta izin kalau mau cium?"

"Aku gak sopan, ya?"

"Banget."

Tertawa lagi. Ya, sudah seharusnya mereka banyak tertawa sekarang. Instrumen piano masih terdengar tapi tubuh mereka sudah tidak bergerak, entah sejak kapan. Pelukan Jimin semakin nyata dan berani. Mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga menempel pada tubuhnya, Jimin mencium Yoongi.

Dan kali ini, baik Jimin maupun Yoongi, tidak menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi Yoongi membuka matanya yang memberat akibat menangis semalam. Padahal sebelum tidur dia sudah mengompresnya dengan air dingin. Saat membuka mata, yang pertama kali diingat adalah pesan Jimin semalam. ' _Berbahagialah_ '. Maka dari itu Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju jendela kamarnya, menyibak tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyorotnya. Dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Yoongi merenggangkan badan. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya pada udara kosong. "Hari ini aku sudah berjanji untuk bahagia. Jadi tolong, jangan membuatku sedih dengan kehadiranmu di sekitarku… Park Jimin."

.

.

.

Layar tv LCD itu menampilkan berita pernikahan seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya bernama Park Jimin dengan calon pengantin wanita pilihan ibunya. Tubuhnya dibalut setelan jas mahal berwarna putih yang membuat aura ketampanannya menguar. Jimin selalu memancarkan senyum bahagia pada wartawan yang meliput acara pernikahannya.

Yoongi menonton acara itu. Tidak sampai pada Jimin yang mengucapkan janji di atas altar, Yoongi pergi. _Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membuatku sedih dengan kehadiranmu. Tapi melihat senyummu yang bahagia itu, aku tau. Aku juga harus tersenyum seperti itu. Jimin, aku senang kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu. Aku juga harus menikah agar bisa bahagia sepertimu. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

 _Yoongi, aku tau kamu pasti melihatku. Saat ini aku tersenyum bahagia, Yoongi. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa perpisahan tidak selamanya berujung kesedihan. Perpisahan itu kemarin, dan hari ini adalah awal yang baru. Jadi, berbahagialah. Aku juga mencintaimu._

The end

.

.

.

*Harry Styles -Sign of the time

.

Jimsnoona minta yang hurt/comfort dan kebetulan memang lagi galau. Aku sih berharap ini gak bikin kalian nangis. Jangan, jangan nagis. Ini cerita cuma bikin sedih sesaat.

Lagu di atas recommended banget, ya!

Dan, setelah ini naranari akan hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bisa jadi beberapa minggu update terus kemudian menghilang lagi. Kkkkkkk.

So, kasih aku feedback yang bagus sebagai salam perpisahan. **Review** , **favorite** , dan **follow** -nya sangat ditunggu.

Yang mau add-add atau follow-follow silahkan liat di bio.

Last, untuk kalian yang muslim, Happy Ied Mubarak!

Minal aidin wal faizin.

Saranghae.

©naranari

Juni, 2017


End file.
